


Slick and Alex: The Forgotten Realms

by RBBuzzCity



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBBuzzCity/pseuds/RBBuzzCity
Summary: Alex and Slick return to L.O.S.T. to find out that a strange mirror they found on their adventure was a portal to another  world. But after reading strange words, it activated and the two best friends were sucked in.After a couple of years after the defeat of The Sorceress, magic was flowing in the lands of The Forgotten Realms. But it brought over a new villain. With the magic gone, a former apprentice founds a way to bring back a hero (or heroes) to save the residents. Can Alex and Slick stop an powerful wizard and bring back the magic?





	1. 1

After saving Earth from being destroyed by it's clone version of itself, Rosalina and Scottie McCalister, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other heroes watched Russell McCalister be frozen within an iceberg in Antarctica where Scottie's first laboratory, Savanah's Ice Cave was created.

Since Russell won't be free for hundred years, Scottie decide to read Russell's last will and testament. After that are two heroes, Ricky Robinson but goes by Slick was jumped on and tackled by everyone for a book that was told to be a map to Russell's treasure stash.

After the will and testament reading, an brownish skin man with his dreads down to his shoulders sat in his car that was pass on to him from Russell, Inferno. His expression of anger and tiredness on his face was shown. His hazel eyes looked at the slowly setting sun.

"Man, why would Russell have a treasure stash? I thought friendship was his treasure..." said Slick, letting out a painful sigh.

Another man sat in the passenger side in his best friend's ride. His slightly tan skin reflect in the light, along with his blue eyes. His spikey black hair was down due to sweat from saving Slick from their friends.

"I thought Rosey would be his treasure. But you would think he'll give it to Scottie."

Alexander Richardson was the first friend Slick had. The two met as a group to take over the world as Axem Rangers X. Since then, they've been the best of friends. They saved the world together, fell for the same woman together, and rescued lost treasure together.

After a drive back to the L.O.S.T. (Lost or Stolen Treasure) base, Slick and Alex walk to the research facility. Scientists walked around the place, looking through the treasure for anything that is dangerous or that leads into a new discovery. New species, new worlds, new dimension.

The best friend's discovery was in a private room with four agents in front of a tall mirror. The glass was a dull grey surrounded by beautifully crafted with Cherrywood. When the two brought it to L.O.S.T., it gave off a blast of theoretical hypothesis that it can lead into a new world or dimension. Curved on the front of the mirror were words that for months, the best agents couldn't make out the language.

"Sup docs, any luck?"

One scientists with his red hair tangled up walked up to Alex. "6 months. 6 months! What makes you think that today will be the day we finally answer your dumbass questions that you and your idiot friend ask. Every. Single. Day!"

"Come on Syd, we just came from our friend's funeral. Have some sympathy for us" Slick said, resting an ice pack on the knot on his forehead.

Prof. Sydney growled at the two men. He envy them for finding such an amazing object that can change the way we see the world and it was discovered by the two idiots he hated.

"Just...get out before I take that ice pack and shove it in your brain."

The two friends walked out of the room. They made their way to the roof where it was night time. The stars were shine bright along with the moon.

Alex continue to eat his megawich (ham, turkey, salami, pepperoni, bacon, etc). Slick barely took a bite out of his megawich. "You okay?"

Slick didn't turn to his best friend, kept his eyes on the stars. "I still feel bad from the fight with CJ. You know when I was possessed."

Alex couldn't forget about that. Those slit green eyes his best friend had, choking the life out of Russell's co worker. Alex could tell Slick was scared, put emphasis on possessed.

"I feel like he's still in there messing with my mind. I just can't stop remember the fear in her eyes. The smile I felt curving to my cheeks."

Slick felt his shoulder grabbed and pulled close to a hug. "It's over man."

Alex and Slick continue to look at the stars before heading inside for bed.


	2. 2

A blue dinosaur creature holding a golden staff with a glowing pink egg, catching her breath. In front of her was the cause of the downfall to her kingdom. The annoying purple dragon with orange horns with it's sidekick, an yellow dragonfly flying around it's head.

The dragon stood on a UFO saucer. It's brown eyes stare fiercely at the dinosaur. The dinosaur wave her staff, the pink hue changing to a light blue with electricity sparking off it, sending energy balls into the air. The dragon maneuver the saucer through the attack, dodging falling shots.

The dragon made a u-turn, heading towards the dinosaur. Her legs couldn't run as she was too tired. She waved her scepter, creating an fireball. She open for an attack. Before she can finish her attack, the UFO shot a energy blast. It stuck her in the chest, pushing her towards the moat of lava.

Where did it go wrong? It was the perfect plan. Steal the dragon eggs, use their wings to create a spell, and live forever. It was just that simple.

Was that stupid apprentice? Her army of idiot rhynocs? There was one person she can blame: that damn dragon!

The scepter was destroyed, revealing a white shell dragon egg. The dinosaur grab the egg and chucked it to the other end of the moat. If she wasn't going to have the egg, neither will he!

After that, she fell to her death, burning alive in her own lair. Thousand of years and it ends like this, sinking down into the lava.

The dragon's eyes shrink at the sight of egg heading to end of the moat. He made another u-turn. The egg was descending, heading to the lava. He needed to catch it and quick. He jumped off the saucer, spending his orange wings and glide towards the falling dragon egg.

It was now or never. If he didn't catch it, his mission would be a failure. All the challenges he overcome would be for nothing. The elders would shun him forever.

The dragon was closing in to egg. He grabbed it in time, turn around back to the platform. He slide on his belly, exhaling a breath of air. Something caught his attention.

The egg begin to shake. Small cracks begin to go around the egg. Both the dragon and dragonfly eyes stare at the beautiful sight once the egg was open. Two baby dragons, a girl and boy. The girl had a pink gem in it's forehead as the boy didn't have a gem. Their skin was cream and their eyes were brown. They were twins.

The dragon carried the baby dragons on it back. Another adventure in his life was over. He start to reminisce on his past: The teen dragon that save the elder dragons from their stone prison, taken away from his vacation to a new world and save it, and now rescue all the dragon eggs and magic back.

The purple dragon smiled as he exit out of the battlefield. The reign of the Sorceress was over. Peace was returned to the forgotten world.

That was 14 years ago

Bianca read the book time and time again. The former apprentice of the Sorceress sat down in her room, wiping a tear off her eye. She remember the time her life changed for the better.

If it wasn't for the dragon, she would miserable as an apprentice. The dragons would've been back to this side of the world. Magic wouldn't be restored. But one thing she know wouldn't happen is she wouldn't met the love of her life.

The bipedal bunny looked at a picture of her in a wedding gown and a cheetah in a suit beside her, smiling happily together.

Bianca sigh as she close the book, looking sad. After fourteen years ago and things were back to where they were. But with a new villain taking over The Forgotten Realms.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She walked up to the door and open it. An weather fairy from Cloud Spires was there. "Quick Bianca, you're need to come to Sunrise Spring. We found something that can work."

The news put a smile on her face. She rush to get her infamous purple cloak. After she put it on, she teleport the fairy and herself to Sunrise Spring.

In a cave, Bianca walked up to a portal with a couple of fairies hovering by. A fairy wearing a yellow dress with red hair flew over to her.

"Bianca, we found this in an abandoned factory at Hurricos" two fairies carried a pink crystal to the bunny. Her blue eyes gazed apon the crystal object. It wasn't a gem but she felt a strange amount of magic in it.

"We never seen it before but it feels powerful. Maybe powerful enough to open the portal to the dragon realm."

"This may open the portal. It's what we needed. Thank you Zoe!" Bianca smiled. It's the best news she got in two years since the invasion. If they can connect to the dragon realm, it'll be a chance they can defeat the wizard.


	3. 3

3:30 AM, L.O.S.T. base

It was three in the morning. Alex woke up to use the bathroom. Walking past the room with the mirror. A dim blue light was coming out through the door. It was the middle of the night for Sydney to work on the mirror. Something wasn't right.

Alex opened the door quick and quietly, and slide into the room, and slowly closed the door. After hearing the click, he turn around to see his best friend standing in front of the mirror.

The words on the wood were glowing blue while Slick's body was glowing green. Alex looked on, slowly walking up to Slick. "Hey buddy, feeling okay?"

As he remembered doing Sombra's possession, Slick wasn't glow, only his eyes were green with purple retinas and black smoke flowing out at the corners.

When he turn around to Alex, there was none of that. "Nothing much...I was just getting ice cream. How did I..."

Alex quickly grabbed his friend's shoulders, stopping him from panicking. "Shh! If Sydney wakes up, he'll make us into cadavers."

"What's going on with the mirror and you?"

"I don't know. This is new to me. I...I feel incredible. It's like, I haven't felt this much power for a long time" said Slick.

Alex and Slick look at the mirror, trying to figure out the words.

Sunrise Spring, Forgotten World

Zoe and the other fairies placed the crystal in the middle of the portal. Bianca practice reciting the spell in a old book.

"Bianca, are you sure this can work?" A cheetah with a bow and a brown case of arrows strapped to its back walked up to the bunny sorceress.

"It has to, Hunter. The magic in this world is slowly disappearing and as long as Malacore is here, he'll gather the rest of it for himself. If we bring the dragons back, we can siege the castle and defeat him."

Hunter can see the exhaustion in Bianca's eyes. Day after day with barely any sleep, she reads her book. Looking for a way to stop Malacore.

"And the fast we stop him, we can get find her and him as well."

"I know sweetheart. We will find her. I know we will" Hunter said, hugging Bianca.

"It's ready" Zoe told both of them.

Bianca walked up a couple of feet front of the portal. She close her eyes, her hands glowed. The crystal start to glow along with the words on the wood.

"Connect our worlds to bring us a hero, to save us from peril..."

L.O.S.T. base

"Someone who'll save an once forgotten world, against an act of terror" Slick finish the sentence.

They stood there in front of the mirror, waiting for whatever to happened. Nothing did.

"Doesn't this feel cliché?" Slick asked, waiting for the end. The two shrug their shoulders.

As expected, the mirror begin to glow. Purple sparks flew as a vortex form on the glass. The boys backed up from the mirror.

"At least it's not sucking us in" the famous "at least" statement by Alex.

"Should we tell them it's working? Slick asked, looking in the portal.

"I don't know. I feel like aliens are gonna jump out of here. I say we leave, go back to bed and wait in the morning so Syd can climax in that."

"At least, we ain't being grabbed in there" said Slick. The two high five each other.

Right in time after that cliché statement, a giant purple hand grabbed them.

"At least it's not my fault this time!" Alex said as him and Slick was pulled into the portal.

Going through the vortex, the best friends screamed their way down where the phantasmal hand pull them. While screaming, they saw images of different places, different species, even planets that wasn't in their solar system.

In the forgotten world, Bianca's big hand spell was weakening as the spell for the portal took a lot of her energy. "I got something, but...I'm losing energy."

Hunter got behind and helping her pull. They kept pulling till the hand broke apart. The couple fell on the hard ground. The cheetah held Bianca, but she wasn't moving.

Gently putting on her on the ground, Hunter put his ear to the bunny's chest. Her heart was beating and she was breathing. "Zoe, she's unconscious. Check on her."

Slick and Alex were out of the vortex. They saw a big planet. It was amazing that they were still breathing in space but the planet itself was beautiful. There were a sun and a moon on the same side but in the end of the planet.

But the two didn't have time to vast in the beautiful as the hand disappear. They begin to descend at a fast pace. If anything can get worse, Alex and Slick were separated. Alex try move his body to his friend, but it was no use.

Alex enter the atmosphere first. He felt a strange feeling in the air as he enter. Like his body was regenerated with energy. It was strange rejuvenation. It was like he can...

SLAM! His body hit the ground, causing him to blackout.


	4. 4

In a world where the sky was dark red was a castle. The dark castle was run with strange bipedal rhinoceros with armor on them. In the throne were a wizard. He had a black cloak with flames on the bottom of it. His red eyes along with his pointy beard and black tattoo mark all over his slightly buff arms made sure he was not the one to mess with.

In front of him was a spotted bunny wearing a blue cloak. It's eyes were yellow in a evil way. If looks could kill, she would win with her curvy body.

"It seems she's at it again. Go to home and visit them. See what they done. Make sure you tell her I said hi."

The bunny bowed and begin to walk towards the door. As it got to the door, the wizard spoke. "No teleportation?"

"I wouldn't waste my power seeing them" a cold feminine voice answered back. The soldiers open the door and she left.

Bianca woke up in the comfy, cozy confines of her bed. Her eyes didn't want to open as turn around to the sun rays shining through the curtains.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Bianca smile as Hunter walked in the bedroom with breakfast on a tray. "Aww how long was I out?"

"Just yesterday. Your body was out of energy after the spell."

"Did we connect to the dragon realm?" She asked, a little hope in her voice.

Hunter was silent but he shook his head. "After you passed out, the portal closed...nothing came out."

The bunny sorceress sighed in defeat. The final plan was no good. "It's over, Hunter."

"It can't be. I know he's out there, finding ways to defeat Malacore. I'm not giving on my best bud. We shouldn't either."

Before the bunny can retort, Zoe appear between the couple.

"We got an unrecognizable creature in Sunrise Springs. Come quick!"

Bianca begin to get up but Hunter stopped her. "You need to stay here, eat, and rest. I'll take care of this."

Before she can retort, her husband kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds then Hunter pull away and ran out of the room.

"Be careful, my silly fur ball" she whispered, smiling at Zoe.

It was soft place to sleep at. Alex kept his eyes closed, turning over on his back. His eyelids couldn't block the light above him. "J-just five more minutes."

He covered his eyes with hand. He was tickled by it, chuckling a bit, heading back to sleep.

A few seconds later, a soft tap hit his head. He swat his hand over his head, then covered eyes again. It happened again, making him unleash a small growl.

This time the small tap electrified him, causing him open his eyes and sit up. When he did, a fairy and a cheetah with a arrowhead point at Alex's head, ready to fire.

"What are you doing out of the outpost?" The cheetah asked.

"What are you talking..." Alex stop as he saw the bipedal animal talk. "Woah, I must be tripping real bad. Did you just talk?"

The cheetah nod his head. "We need you to go back to the outpost till we get Bentley back" the fairy said.

"Okay now I've seen everything. I don't know you two or whatever I'm on. But I..." Alex stop as he saw his right hand. It was covered in white fur. His nails were claws as his inner paw was black and soft.

He look at his left hand as it was the exact same. "Uhhhh"

"Do you know what you look like?" The Fairy asked.

"There a lake if you want to see...yourself" the cheetah pointed out, put the arrow away and bow on his back.

Alex struggled to get up and decide to crawl towards the small lake. His reflection was a bit blurry but he saw a white animal.

On top of his head were horns, blue eyes along with his white fur. When he stood, he was shorter than the cheetah.

"Uhh I know you're freaking out but if you didn't know, you're an yeti" said the fairy, bluntly.

"Freaking out? FREAKING OUT!?!" Alex yell out. "I'm a yeti with an awesome mohawk!"

The two drop their jaws at the reaction. The yeti start to headbang. They roll their eyes. It's not often to see a yeti nods it head fast to see it's hair.

After that, Alex walk back to the two. "Okay, if you two didn't know, I'm not from around here, especially the outpost ya'll talk about. What is this world?"

"You're in Sunrise Springs of The Forgotten Realms."

Alex admire the scenery around him. The lovely grass blowing in the wind. The tree with yellow leaves standing tall. The beautiful sunrise in the dim blue sky along with the small lake.

"Okay, The Forgotten Realms. Why forgotten? But other than that, why did w-SLICK!"

The yeti begin to look around frantically. He yelled out his friend's name as loud he can, but no response.

Hunter grabbed on Alex's shoulders. "What happened? Who's Slick?"

"He's my best friend." Hunter let go of his shoulders. Best friend hit his mind. "We were grabbed by this hand and pulled inside this portal. After the hand was gone, we were separated-"

Suddenly, a rainbow was heading towards the group, slamming down the earth. A bunny in a orange dress with a red belt and orange shoes appear in front of Alex.

"You came from a mirror?" She asked.

"Um yes I did."

"Maybe after the spell broke, you couldn't come through the portal, but fell down to the planet" the bunny hypothesis.

"Okay before we continue, can I get your names?"

But introduction had to wait as the lit up sky turn to red and clouds turn grey. Hunter got his bow and arrow back out as a look of horror appear on the bunny's face. "No, no, no no no. She's here."

A earthquake begin as the ground broke up, a cloak figure erupt, it's spine chilling yellow eyes visible. Hunter pulled the arrow back as the fairy few over to the rabbit.

"Well, he was right. You all are up to no good. Didn't you know what happened the last time?"

"What do you want?" The cheetah asked in a threatening way.

"And who is this little guy?" The cloak figure said.

"Names Alex. Guessing from the weather change and dark outfit, you're not a good person."

The figure laughed. "You are correct little one. Didn't think you two would use yetis as spies."

"The name is Darla-"

"That's not your name!" said the rabbit.

Darla snarled at her. "Yes it is, you wrench!

"I'm the right hand of Great Wizard, The Ruler of The Forgotten Realms, my teacher, Malacore"

Alex nod his head. "And with a name like that, he's evil."

"No, he's a visionary leader. It's those two who want to overthrow him."

The rabbit clenched her fist. Alex notice her arm was shaking. "He took you away from us. My sweet litt-"

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" Darla yell out. Her hands glowed a purple, along with her cloak. She formed an orb of magic and thrown at the rabbit.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the unthinkable, the rabbit braced for the attack. An explosion was heard. She open her to see the yeti in front of her.

"Okay Darla or not Darla, you can't kill someone who cares about you. But knowing a little about you, you won't listen to me. So it's a fight you want..."

Alex grabbed a chunk of dirt. "Then fight me!"

Darla was considering the thought but chuckled. "Oh Alex, I'm going to enjoy torturing you. But not now. We'll meet again."

With that, she lower herself back down in the hole. The ground then reform itself.

"Thank you Alex" the rabbit said, hugging him.

"Anyone would've done it" said Alex, making the rabbit stare angerly at the cheetah. He avoided any eye contact.

"I think we need to head back to the cottage. It's not safe at here" said the fairy.

The four were teleported out of the field. The danger was just beginning.


End file.
